


Under Electric Candlelight

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, springfling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can’t quite put a name with the face but he knows he’s met the guy, so it’s a logical conclusion that he and Jensen have done some drunken fumbling in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Electric Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 spnspringfling fic exchange. Slight underage--Jared is 17.

 

The band packed up an hour ago and the sound system is pulsing a steady, thrumming erotic beat. Jensen’s living room is a sea of writhing limbs and bodies grinding against one another. There’s way too many people in the house, and Jensen supposes they’ll be lucky if someone doesn’t call the cops or the fire department, but he can’t find it in himself to care too much. _Let one of the other roommates worry about it this time_ , he thinks.

It’s the week before finals and it seems like half the campus needed one last night of debauched fun before gutting their way through the end of the spring semester and then leaving for summer jobs of camp counseling and lifeguarding and table waiting. Or in Jensen's case, a boring job at his father's office until he's off to grad school in the fall.

It’s unusually warm for April and the sexual energy in the room is charged, all sweaty and dark and bodies and want.

And Jensen wants.

He scans the crowd, trying to spot one of his usual hook-ups, someone who just wants to get off without any hassle, but he’s not having any luck. Looks like Tom’s new boyfriend is in it for the long haul; they’re tongue-fucking each other in the corner. Ty’s working on a conquest of his own down in the basement and Danni, well. She’s across the room looking luscious and lovely as ever, waving her top in the air, lush breasts on display in some kind of purple satiny half bra, but she’d already told him after the last time that if he wanted to dabble with girls anymore, he was going to have to find somebody else.

He leans back against the wall, lets the pounding music and the scent of cheap beer and whiskey wash over him. Then he opens his eyes and sees the front door open from across the room, sees a tall guy, questioning expression half hidden under shaggy brown hair.

Score.

Jensen can’t quite put a name with the face but he knows he’s met the guy, so it’s a logical conclusion that he and Jensen have done some drunken fumbling in the dark. Seems worth a shot to see if the guy’s up for another go around.

The guy has closed the door behind him and is scanning the crowd, and Jensen figures it’s time to make a move. He pushes his way through the drunken partiers to stand before the new arrival.

“Hey, you,” Jensen says, sly smile tilting up one corner of his mouth, hoping to cover that he can’t remember Shaggy’s name.

“Hi!” The guy’s face lights up. “How you been, man?”

“Horny.” He leans into the guy’s personal space, leaves no question about his intent. “Really. Fucking. Horny.”

The guy blinks, but Jensen moves even closer, whispers into the curve of his ear.

“You wanna?” Jensen asks, hands grazing the guy’s waist through his sweaty t-shirt, sliding around to the slope of his lower back, the swell of his ass.

“I...” the guy is looking at him with wide eyes, and it’s pretty adorable, and the way he swallows hard, that’s definitely not a ‘no.’

“My room’s right upstairs,” Jensen says, and the guy says, “Yeah, I know,” and Jensen really can’t figure out why he can’t remember their last hook-up. He usually remembers sex, even drunken sex, even bad sex, though the electrical charge between them makes him doubt they’d be capable of bad sex.

Jensen raises an eyebrow and Shaggy nods and follows him mutely through the crowd. _Really gotta figure out his name_ , Jensen thinks as they make their way up to the second floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jared can’t quite believe that he’s in Jensen’s room, that he’s _kissing_ Jensen, the number one star of his sexual fantasies for the past four years, and he doesn’t want to examine it too closely. He might wake up any minute at home in his own bed with an embarrassing sticky mess cooling on his belly, and if this is just a wet dream he wants to enjoy it while he can.

He didn’t even think Jensen knew he was alive—usually when he sees Jared his eyes glance over him, brief nod of acknowledgement, and then Jensen’s out the door or holed up in his room.

In Jensen’s defense, a houseful of loud, tall Padaleckis can be overwhelming to a lot of people. It’s pretty typical for his brother Joe’s roommates to flee when the family comes to town.

They’re all over each other as soon as the door is closed behind them, hands roaming over broad shoulders and taut buttocks, lips crashing together. Jensen’s mouth is warm and wet and sinfully kissable, and Jared melts into him, pressing Jensen against the door as he chases Jensen’s kiss, his taste.

In the dim light of a tiny lamp in the corner, Jensen is _literally_ breathtaking. Jared’s actually panting with desire.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Jared mumbles to his complete embarrassment, and then throws a mental lasso over his tongue. Jensen just laughs though and slides his hands up underneath Jared’s shirt, lifting it up and over his shoulders and Jared’s so turned on he doesn’t even have time to stress about his skinny chest, the way his body still struggles to keep weight on his elongated frame.

Jensen’s room is warm and humid, wide open window doing little to cool the air, and Jensen pushes Jared lightly on the chest till Jared finds himself on his back on the bed, looking up as Jensen undoes the buttons on Jared’s jeans and slides them down over his sweaty skin.

Jensen’s hands cup him through the flimsy fabric of his worn cotton boxers and Jared hisses, worried he’s going to shoot everywhere and break this amazing spell Jensen’s cast on them. Jensen shucks his own jeans and then he’s crawling up Jared’s body, lining their cocks up and grinding down into Jared to the rhythm of the bass from the party below. Then Jensen pulls back and slides Jared’s shorts off and he’s naked, exposed and vulnerable and pretty sure every bit of blood in his body is now throbbing steadily in his aching cock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Christ, Jensen thinks, looking down at Shaggy, naked and squirming beneath him. Jensen may not always be able to remember a face, but he never forgets a cock, and this one, thick and long and dripping with precum, well, Jensen would have remembered this.

So, not a former one-night stand. Whatever. Probably some quiet kid who sits in the back of one of his classes.

“Ever bottomed?” Jensen whispers in his ear and Shaggy whimpers a little but shakes his head, murmurs _nuh-uh_ , and Jensen asks again, “You wanna?” and he nods, wide eyed, and Jensen chuckles.

“You will,” Jensen promises, “but I can’t take it slow right now...”

He reaches into his bedside drawer and squirts lube on his hands, and Shaggy tilts his hips up, nervous but willing, but instead Jensen reaches behind himself to finger himself open and the guy groans, a long low sound that makes Jensen’s cock twitch.

“Can’t wait, not this time,” Jensen murmurs and then he’s straddling the guy, slipping on the condom and then sliding down on his thick cock until he’s sitting on those legs, and the guy beneath him is shivering with desire, eyes filled with wonder and amazement, and Jensen laughs, giddy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jared’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out and miss this, miss his first time having sex, miss _fucking Jensen Ackles_ , so he bites his lip hard and then he’s cupping Jensen’s tight ass in his big hands, spreading him even further and tickling his cock where it’s spearing into Jensen, and they both groan. Jensen raises himself slowly and then pushes down with a twist of his hips and _Don’t you do it Padalecki_ , he thinks fiercely, _don’t you dare fucking come before Jensen even gets started_.

Jensen picks up the pace, pushing little gasps and breaths out of Jared’s diaphragm with the force of his rocking, and Jared kneads those perfect buttocks as he begins to meet Jensen’s thrusts with his own, fucking up into the most amazing, wet, _tight_ warmth he’s ever felt, and then he runs his hands up and down Jensen’s gorgeous cock and Jensen throws his head back, and with a hiss and a moan he’s coming all over Jared’s chest and stomach, and _thank Christ_ , Jared thinks as he follows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They doze, sleepy and content for an hour or two, until Jared wakes up to feel Jensen grinding slowly into his lower back and he goes from sleepy to _fuck-me-now_ in about a tenth of a second.

“You wanna?” Jensen mumbles and Jared thinks those are the sexiest words in the English language, fears he’s gonna sprout a boner every time someone asks, “You wanna supersize that?” in the future, but that’s a problem for later.

“I wanna,” he mumbles, and he’s sleepy and relaxed as Jensen starts the extremely slow process of opening him up. He’s too content to be nervous so he just arches back into Jensen’s touch, as Jensen slowly, slowly works a finger in with one hand while stroking his balls with the other, and it’s a strange sensation of _ouch, fuck_ and _fuck, yeah_ , a constant battle for supremacy between his pleasure and pain receptors. He stays on his side but hooks his top ankle over the edge of the mattress to give Jensen more room to work, and Jensen breathes kisses onto the nape of his neck as his fingers slowly work to stretch his tight ring of muscles.

When Jensen finally fumbles for the condom Jared thinks he’s ready but it’s a lot of pain, like, _a lot_ , and he squeezes his eyes shut, glad they’re spooning so Jared can hide his pained expression in the pillows because he doesn’t want Jensen to stop, wants to be divested of the last shreds of his high school innocence and wants Jensen to be the one to do it. The word _deflower_ floats behind his eyes and he laughs a little hysterically, and Jensen stops his slow, forward progress to ask, “Okay?”

And Jared breathes, nods, whispers “I wanna,” and Jensen does.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The room is grey with the first light of the morning when the pounding starts.

“Fuck off,” Jensen mumbles into his pillow, and Jared snuffles and moves closer, even in sleep chasing Jensen’s scent, his touch.

“Ackles!” the voice yells on the other side of the door. “Wake up, man!”

The door rattles and Jensen groans.

“What the fuck, Joe?”

“Dude, I can’t find my kid brother!” Joe resumes banging on the door. “He was driving up last night and I don’t know if he made it and my Mom’s gonna freaking _kill_ me!”

Jensen is trying to process all of that information when his hook-up raises his head and calls out, “”M’here, Joe, go ’way.”

There is a lengthy pause on the other side of the door before a deadly calm voice says, “Jared Padalecki, you better fucking be sleeping on Jensen’s air mattress.”

Jared snorts and rolls over, but Jensen is suddenly wide a-fucking-wake, looking down in horror at the guy, the kid, in his bed.

It’s like his vision doubles for a moment, like an old photograph where two images vie for the same rectangle of paper—the gorgeous man he fucked last night and Joe’s awkward, scrawny little brother—

_(kissing and biting that wide pink mouth, running his fingers through silky brown hair)_

_(rolling his eyes in annoyance as his freshman roomate’s little brother goes on and on about how Joe better not forget what he learned in D.A.R.E.)_

_(that long, lean body, that, God, beautifully sculpted ass)_

_(flying matchstick limbs bumping into everything and knocking a stack of Jensen’s CDs to the floor when they were moving off-campus sophomore year)_

“Fuck my life!” Jensen jumps out of the bed like it’s on fire. “You’re _Jared_?? _”_

Jared sits up slowly, still blinking sleepily, and in the light of day looking unbelievably young.

“Fucking Christ, are you even 18?” Jensen asks and Jared finally begins to catch on, and his face falls, a wounded expression in his eyes that makes Jensen’s heart clench.

“I thought...you didn’t know...?” Jared pushes his messy hair back from his eyes. “I thought... nevermind.”

Head down, expression a mix of humiliation and loss, he moves slowly off the bed, wincing in pain as he finds his jeans and slides into them.

“I’ll be 18 in four months,” he says quietly, taking a step towards Jensen, who takes an equal step backwards until he’s bumping into his scuffed desk, and Jared backs away, turns to go. “’M sorry, I thought you knew....”

Jensen scrubs a hand over his eyes, wondering how many different ways Joe can find to kill him, wondering if Chris will let him crash in his tiny apartment until the semester ends.

Jared leans against the door for a minute, taking in one last look at Jensen. “How old were you?” he asks finally, and Jensen sighs.

“Fifteen, Jared, not that it matters.”

“Right.”

Jared unlocks the door to go face his brother, and Jensen flops down on the bed. The room smells like sex and sweat and come and something indefinably _Jared_ , and Jensen sighs.

It had been fucking _electric_ , of course it had, but he closes his eyes and sets his mind to the herculean task of forgetting last night ever happened.

Not that his roommate is likely to let him forget.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Under Electric Candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213917) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
